Nicktoons MLB
Nicktoons: MLB is a baseball-themed Nickelodeon video game that was released on September 13, 2011. The game has playable characters from shows like Spongebob Squarepants, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Danny Phantom, and ''Invader Zim'', as well as real-life baseball players from real baseball leagues. The playable characters from Invader Zim are Zim and Gaz; additionally, one of the playable arenas resembles a mixture of Foodcourtia and Shloogorgh's Flavor Monster, with several Irkens in the stands, and is simply referred to as the "Irken Field". Finally, GIR (alongside Perch Perkins from Spongebob) is a possible host option. The rest of the characters, like Dib, the Almighty Tallest, Sizz-Lorr and Miss Bitters, appear on cards; the Tallest can also be seen stuffing their faces at the snack bar in one of the loading screens but they don't say a word in the game. It is further interesting to note that when Zim bats his strongest hit (knocking the ball out of the park), the Irkens in the stands cheer for Zim (Gaz, too, if she is in the first base position, as well as any other character). Zim Zim is a playable character in the game. He is best used as a first baseman. His win pose is a jump of excitement. His quote is "Silence announcer man; silence while I bat!", homaging one of his catchphrases as well as expressing annoyance at the announcer's disruption of his concentration. Gaz Gaz is another playable character. She is best used as a pitcher, with her throw being the most powerful. Her win pose is a simple, indifferent shrug. Her saying is a simple "Whatever" Critical reception Nicktoons MLB has received mixed reviews. Operation Sports gave the game 4 out of 10, stating "As it is, you should only buy this for the Nickelodeon characters or if you are dying to play a Kinect baseball game. Otherwise, just treat yourself and your kids to The Bigs 2, a game with more polish and much more to do. Then, when you are done, watch Spongehob." Official Xbox Magazine gave the game a score of 6.5 out of 10, saying "Nicktoons MLB is fun but frivolous, which should work just fine for kids and families." They also both praised and criticised the usage of Kinect, saying "having your arm angle determine the pitch type is downright genius — though sadly, occasional gaffes (such as seeing swings you didn’t take) muddle the execution. However, there have been some positive reviews as well. 123Kinect said "If you are buying this for yourself and are older it’s probably around a 6/10, you will notice the flaws, which is why I rated it at 7, it’s one of those on the fence titles. It’s by far no means a real MLB title, however it’s a step in the right direction." Anime Courtyard also gave it a 7 out of 10, stating "At the end we can say that Nicktoons MLB is not spectacular but not a bad option if you want a baseball game without complications. For children, a good game if they like the Nicktoons. And of course for a grown up who wants a trip to memory lane with their favorite Nickelodeon characters."6 Nintendo World Report's review gave the game an 8 out of ten, concluding with "Nicktoons MLB is a simplified but very fun baseball game. Don’t let the kid-focused presentation scare you off; this game is worth a look from anyone in the mood for an arcade baseball game." Category:Video Games Category:Merchandise Category:Pages in the real-life POV